Turn of Events
by Hinadog
Summary: A fanfic about where the Naruto characters get turned into dogs. :O Read inside for more.
1. This is why Mom said 'Never take Drugs'

Be easyeasy, I really don't like harsh critics, as in 'OMG I HATE THIS ITS SO STUPID!!!!" or something so serious that I'm upset. XD

Also- this fanfic is about the Naruto characters who get turned into dogs('cept like 4), the following pairings are:

NarutoxHinata

SasukexSakura

NejixTenten

ShikamaruxTemari

ChoujixIno

KakashixIruka(Don't ask. XD;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turn of Events- a Naruto Fanfic- Chapter 1-

This is why Mommy said 'Never Take Drugs'!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in Konoha, everyone was just waking up getting ready for their day. A certain 'Naruto Uzumaki' had been oversleeping. He'd bought a new alarm clock, a certain one he was starting to hate. It was a plastic nine-tailed fox alarm clock. As Naruto slept on, the alarm clock went off.

"ROOOAAARARARARAARR"

Naruto merely shifted in his bed, pulling the pillow over his head. Soon, as the clock was ignored, a small spit of fire shot from its mouth, and ruined naruto's pillow. Naruto sat there for a second, his face cartoonishly covered with ashes, he got up.  
".. Damn clock"  
He complained, getting up. He started over to his dresser, taking his sleep-time clothes off, and putting on his normal attire of his t-shirt, orange jacket and orange pants. He put together his breakfast, toast and eggs, then headed out the door. Only to be confronted by Sakura Haruno. Sakura glared at him some, then sighed.  
"Tsunade has called all the Genin to her office. Come on, lazy"  
She snorted, heading off twords the Hokage's office. Naruto grinned and followed her.

Soon as they arrived at Tsunade's office, he already saw that the rest were there, even Kakashi.  
"Kakashi"  
He said as a hello, Kakashi only grinned back and waved. Tsunade looked at all of them, and started to talk.  
"Attention, all of you. You all have an important mission. The kage of the Stone village is coming for a visit to sign an alliance with our village, we are to treat them to dinner. You all will attend. If this does not go off well, then trust me, you'll be in alot of pain. Now, go get ready, or whatever! Be at the Acadamy by Five"  
As soon as she ended, the ninja nodded and left the building.

It was five now, and all the ninja were gathered inside the acadamy. Tsunade had ordered them to get the 'dining room' ready. Sakura and Ino had the pleasure of making the food. While the others sat down in seats. As they waited, their attention was turned twords Tsunade. She walked in, bringing the Stone ninja and kage into the room. As they did, Sakura brought out the drinks, and Ino brought the food. For a quick moment, everyone closed their eyes just for a respectful greeting, and within that, the fastest stone ninja had poured some kind've powdered formula into the drinks, then resumed his seat. They all grinned and began eating.  
"This ramen is great, how did you make this"  
Naruto exclaimed, only to get a tap on the head by Sakura.  
"Its just instant ramen, Naruto. You should know that."

After the dinner, everyone said their goodbyes after the Kage had signed the alliance. As they did, they all went home for a goods night rest. As the next day came up, Naruto was actually up early, he wasn't feeling too good, and neither were the other Genin! As naruto went outside, he somehow came across Hinata, well, she came across him.  
"Oh.. Hi Naruto"  
She blushed, twiddling her fingers as always. Naruto was alittle taken back, she always freaked him out somehow.  
"Hi Hinata"  
He blinked. He looked at Hinata, her face was redder then hell.  
"Na-.. Naruto, I need to tell you something"  
Naruto sighed.  
"What is it"  
Hinata continued to blush, pausing for a second.  
"I.. I lo"  
In that instant, Hinata had blacked out, falling to the ground.  
"Hi.. Hinata, What are you doi"  
Naruto too blacked out, falling upon the ground. The others had too. What was going on?!

Soon, Hinata awoke, she sat up, looking around kind've weird looking like. She put her hand to the ground, and tried to stand up- but what was this? She fell down immediatly. Something was wrong here. She stared at Naruto, who was also on the ground, but still blacked out. He looked different.. He was furry, orange, with long pointy ears, a fox like body, and.. nine tails! What?! Hinata was confused.  
"Na..Naruto"  
She screamed. He woke up.  
".. What.. What is it Hinata-.. You look like a fox, what happened"  
Hinata and Naruto were bothed shocked- How the hell did this happen? How the hell were they animals? They almost blacked out again, but just stared at their own paws and tails, freaking out from confusion.


	2. Ohh, You just got Rasengan'd

After a long staring session at each other's own feet, they snapped out of it. Hinata shuddered.  
"Why are we like this? Shouldn't we go see if the others got transformed too"  
Naruto blinked, nodding in agreement.  
"Yeah.. we should go find Tsunade and ask her"  
The ninja 'dogs' still had all of their old abilites, so they hopped around from tree to tree until they came near the Hokage's office. They stepped inside- Tsunade was still human, they blinked and stared at each other, walking forward slowly, Hinata was the first to talk.  
"Tsunade, whats happened, why do we look like this"  
"Yeah, whats the deal"  
Naruto piped up. Tsunade blinked, standing shocked for a moment.  
".. Hinata, Naruto? This is quite odd. Have you seen the others yet"  
"No, we were about to"  
Hinata said, Tsunade ordered them to go get them and bring them all back here, and so they did. 

Later, as they arrived, it turned out all of the rookies had been turned into dogs, including Kakashi. Tsunade just stared and shook her head.  
"This must have something to do with the Stone Village, it didn't happen until then. We haven't a cure for this kind've transformation yet, you'll have to live like that until we do"  
She sighed, ordering them all to leave. As they left, Hinata, Naruto, and Kakashi were told to stay here. As they all waited for what Tsunade needed to say, she finally turned around.  
"I was going to ask you to do this anyway. I need you three to go to the rain village to go take this note to them. Be careful, I've heard there has been a sudden drop in Ninja that go near a certain area, off with you now"  
Okay, so it was their first mission as dogs, and they were still trying to figure out how to do all of this. Kakashi and Hinata finally figured it out, but Naruto was slipping and following around. As they made it to the shore, they hopped on a boat, slowly heading twords the Rain village.

Soon they arrived, hopping off the boat and streatching out. As they trotted onward, they reached a rocky area, it was quite barren and the terrain was wet. They looked around- slowly as they tried to walk away, an evil sounding cackle intterupted them. They turned around- suddenly seeing the owner of the cackle- a Ninja dog. It was most likely a dog bred from the Inuzuka clan, who had been dumped here. He looked so.. weird. They stared at him, and he grinned insanely, taking a step forward.  
"Mymy, Ninja dogs of Konoha, why are you here? Have you come to fight me, whimps"  
He grinned, taunting them.  
"Grrr! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, number one ninja in konoha! I am NOT a whimp, don't call me one! You're the whimp"  
Naruto snarled in a fit of rage. The dog just merely grinned back at him, taking a step forward.  
"They call me Zaito, Ninja dog of the bloody rain. I kill those who come along my land. So you will die"  
Though, before he attacked, he suddenly dissapeared, reappearing behind them all. He looked at them all, stopping by Hinata.  
"Well Well, this ones a pretty one- Nownow, whats your name? Oh, nevermind that, come on, lets go, your mine now"  
He grinned, suddenly before Hinata or anyone could protest, he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and was then seen back on his rock, Hinata was pinned down, he was sitting on her, his paw was keeping her muzzle down so she couldn't bite him. He just grinned at Naruto and Kakashi, he was looking for a fight, now wasn't he?  
"Let her go! She has nothing to do with thi-"  
"Silence"  
Zaito interrupted, he stepped down on Hinata's muzzle anymore. She whined, the stone didn't feel so good. Naruto snorted, leaving Kakashi sitting there, he somehow stood up, putting his two paws together.  
"Kage Bushin no Jutsu"  
The clones popped up everywhere, three clones stood next to him, the others charged at Zaito. Zaito then sat up.  
"Armor no Jutsu"  
Suddenly, a tough armor formed around the dog, he was much stronger now, almost invincible. As Naruto's clones attacked him, he just sat there, watching them dissapear. Naruto grinned, holding out his two paws, and the other clones attempted to make a rasengan, and they actually made it. Naruto stopped for a second, trying to figure out how this was worked- then there it was! He grinned.  
"Hey, Dogbreath"  
Zaito looked at him, Naruto dashed forward, a blue light shining in his light.  
"Rasengaann"  
He said, the ball shot from his mouth, heading twords Zaito, it zapped the armor, sending zaito flailing backwards. The armor fell off, and he fell to the ground. He was still alive, but playing dead. As Hinata happily jumped up and started walking twords the others, Zaito reappeared, grabbing Hinata and jumping off, the others didn't have anytime to respond- she was gone. A hostage now. All they could do now is try and locate Zaito's lair.


End file.
